<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Dose This Happen? by MLPMI6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589863">Why Dose This Happen?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6'>MLPMI6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Author Has Mental Health Issues, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Autistic Meltdown, Body Dysphoria, Depression, Dyspraxia, For Me, Gatekeeping, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Really bad week, Sleep Deprivation, autistic shutdown, one of those days, venting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing things that you know will cause anxiety is always fun, it can be managed it isn't too bad. But when you are sleep deprived and already in a bad mood, things are going to get messy. Worse when it is a really bad week. Luckily a train ride with Brigade Leader Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart will typically fix things up for an anxiety-ridden, Agender Time Lord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avalon/Palladium (Winx Club), Third Doctor/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Third Dorctor&amp; Nadbai (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Dose This Happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadbai took a few deep breaths and rubbed an eye. It had just been one of those days. Nadbai was prepared to have a few anxiety attacks, to deal with the dysphoria, but not to the extent that they had. From the moment they woke up, everything was wrong. First, they made the fatal mistake of walking half-awake into the bathroom completely naked and locking eyes with themself in the mirror, triggering everything. They hated there top, there larger breasts pulling tears to their eyes. But they couldn't look away, it was mesmerizing but painful. </p>
<p>After they forced themselves to take a few deep breaths, they made the second mistake. They attempted to take a shower. Typically they were good, but today the dyspraxia was bad.  Not only that but they had gone water first, as they always did. They burnt way too easily, it was just for the best to do it that way. But today when they stepped into the shower, they slipped. Bad. There was no recovery just a loud, sickening <strong>*Thud!* *Pop!* </strong>Their shoulder was out of its socket.  </p>
<p>Pulling themself off of the floor, they turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around their shoulder before heading back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Taking the phone they called the nurse and got almost nowhere between sobbing and slowly becoming nonverbal. Thankfully the nurse was able to get to the room and help Nadbai into something a bit less revealing. She seemed to understand that it was one of those days, as she kept her voice soft and wrapped a binding bandage around their chest. </p>
<p>Mistake number four was attempting to sign when having an extream Anxiety attack, and a painfully dislocated and bruised shoulder. The muscle was wrenched painfully, and it was going to take some physiotherapy once the shoulder was set.  So attempting to sign with both hands,  was not a good idea, earning light scolding for their eccentric signing and angering the injury. This just left them unable to communicate at all and they were clearly struggling.</p>
<p>Several hours after were a complete and utter blur.  The anxiety and dysphoria -not to mention the pain- made it almost impossible for Nadbai to even think.  Their mind was racing and nothing was working to fix it.  Slowly they ultimately ended up having a complete shutdown. When they managed to collect themselves, things didn't get any better. They were late for class, they were supposed to be helping Palladium and Avalon with class. They were going to be in trouble and they would have to go back to normal schooling. Of course, they were overthinking it but they couldn't help it. Everything was going wrong, and the overthinking was mistake number five.</p>
<p>Free to go Nadbai made mistake number six; rushing into Palladium's office unannounced after class.  They just pushed their way in -still nonverbal- then froze. Avalon had Palladium on his lap, both here on the table, and neither was dressed at all. It was clear as day what they were doing, and Nadbai was not ready to react to it. So they died the only thing they could, they turned, and bolted, door slamming loudly behind them. They didn't stop running until they were back in their room. They were used to being ushered out of a room so that 'Par' and 'Dad' could do just that but never walked in on it.  </p>
<p>After that things were going alright until they headed to help UNIT. The transport was always a bit touchy but they had to get to work. To see their brother, and to be useful on earth. But this was mistake number seven. The shock from the transport badly angered their shoulder and the landing was bad. They almost instantly collapsed to the ground with a pained scream and a second loud <strong>*pop*</strong>. A ton of agents quickly made their way to Nadbai's side and helped them to the medical bay.  Their shoulder was out again, worse than the first time, the socket fractured.  This time surgery was needed, but thankfully it was in a fairly safe location, and everything went well, but for a good amount of the rest of the day, they were out if it.</p>
<p>The next mistake didn't happen until three days later -they were unconscious for two- and they were still out of it when they woke up. As they did they freaked out. They were in an extream panic and quickly started going into a meltdown,  hitting the back of their head and pulling their hair. Quickly they had to be sedated so that they didn't anger their injury, and they were out for another entire day.</p>
<p>Mistake nin happened when they woke up. They had a special internet that alowed them to connect to the internet. That particular day, their show wasn't working.  This, of course, led to very quick boredom and they were bugging 'Uncle Alaster'  to let them help with the current mission.  After a bit, he gave in and they were taken along. They were with the Doctor and Alaster in Bessy, and the Doctor seemed hesitant but understanding as they were quite similar. Of course, the real mistake wasn't revealed until a lot later. It was a long day. The mission was long and boring, and by the end of it, Nadbai was on her phone in a corner. No one paid too much mind but soon mistake number ten happened.</p>
<p>Everyone was preparing to leave, and Nadbai had been alowed to watch one last video.  Nadbai very quickly went silent and tossed the phone hard. Thankfully one of the full-time agents was able to catch it, but Nadbai was freaking out.  Their breath was short and painful, and they looked ready to cry.  Alaster made his way to there side and started shooshing, attempting to de-escalate the situation. "What happened?" Things like that, it was clear Alaster was concerned about Nadbai's safety but a small clattering sound quickly caught his attention.</p>
<p>"What the heck is happening?" </p>
<p>"It's the video. Sir, it's distressing." The agent responded, recovering quickly. "The phone isn't broken."</p>
<p>It wasn't long before the Doctor decided that he had figured it out. He turned to Alaster, clearly a bit nervously. "There is a train nearby right?"</p>
<p>There was and it went close to the base, not only that but the moment the words left the Doctor's lips, Nadbai's face lit up. "I'll pay, but I don't like trains the way they do. Do you mind taking her? I can pick the two of you up at that station."</p>
<p>Alaster agreed, sighed gently and nodded. The two were dropped off at the station and Nadbai was bouncing happily as they headed onto the train. The rest of the day was saved by the calming train ride, and Alaster getting Nadbai a huge cup of ice cream. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>